$h(x) = x^{2}-4x+3(g(x))$ $g(n) = -6n+4$ $ h(g(-3)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-3) = (-6)(-3)+4$ $g(-3) = 22$ Now we know that $g(-3) = 22$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-3))$ , which is $h(22)$ $h(22) = 22^{2}+(-4)(22)+3(g(22))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(22)$ $g(22) = (-6)(22)+4$ $g(22) = -128$ That means $h(22) = 22^{2}+(-4)(22)+(3)(-128)$ $h(22) = 12$